Denmark the Traitor
by SethXavier
Summary: What starts out normal ends up in a bloodbath. What will happen when a fun, happy, annoying Denmark turns into an evil killing machine? Some dear friends may end up dead. Human names not used. First fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

My first chapter of my first Hetalia-or any fanfic- I've written! Hope you enjoy!

**Chp.1:** _The Innocent Beginning_

"Heya boys, you want to come with me to the bar?" Denmark whispered excitedly, flinging open the door to Sweden and Finland's room, but being careful as to not wake up Iceland and Norway across the hallway.

Finland and Sweden's room was painted light and dark blues that matched each other well. Sweden's sheets were a flag of his country, as was Finland's. They were sleeping on bunk beds, with Finland on top, Sweden on the bottom; they were only twin sized beds, small little things. From the entrance-the door was across the from the beds- there was a desk to the left with a lamp, a clock, and some paper and pencils. On the right were the dressers for their clothing, each drawer filled with many different things. From his view from the entrance, Denmark could see the whole room quite easily.

Finland lifted his head sleepily, groaning, while Sweden put on his glasses and checked the time from his bed. "It's 12:30 A.M." he exclaimed in his usual monotonous voice. "I know!" Denmark quitely said with an happy tone. "Midnight Madness at the bar!" Sweden groaned inwardly, thinking about how he wanted to kill Denmark so badly at times. Finland, on the other hand, bolted upright and exclaimed, "Family bonding!" "Shhh..!" Denmark said, not wanting to wake up his other family members, and them get pissy. Finland jumped down from the top bunk, ignoring the ladder. His feet made a loud thud, and Denmark put a finger over his mouth, signaling to stay quite. Sweden reluctantly got up, following after Finland. They threw on some non-military clothes, and followed after Denmark.

They walked outside; it was cool, and dark. They could all hear crickets chirping, and it was now 12:51 A.M. Finland, Sweden, and Denmark all piled into the car, Denmark driving, with Sweden and Finland in the back. Sweden sat there thinking of why he had even come. Was it because Finland went too? He shook his head; that wasn't it. Sweden just had a weird feeling about Denmark. He shook his head again, as if it would shake off the feeling, and looked out the window. It was dark in the city- almost all the lights were off.  
He sighed and waited. It was a 20 minute drive to the bar- did Midnight Madness go past 1 A.M? Sweden was shaken out of his thoughts when Finland laid his head on his shoulder and asked, "Are we there yet?" It was going to be a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Kinda fast update, yayyy~ Anyway, second chappie. Hope you like, even if it is short.

**Chp.2:** _What happens at the bar, stays at the bar_

"One more pint, please!" Finland said in a slurred voice, but it was sure a happy voice. Sweden stared in amazement; how many beers was that now? Eleven? Thirteen? Denmark also stared at Finland, but with a proud expression. "He takes after me, yeah?" he exclaimed happily. Sweden just nodded at Denmark, (who had downed 17 beers.) _Why aren't they dead yet..I wish one of them was, _Sweden thought. Sweden frowned; he'd also have to drive home, apparently- Denmark had just downed his 18th. Sweden had only had one, as he didn't fancy alchohol that much, and _someone_ had to stay sober. The Swede was aroused from his thoughts when he heard a certain Danish man's voice in his ear. "HEY! Be a witness to see who can drink a pint faster!" Sweden looked at Finland, who had a gigantic goofy smile, and a new mug. Denmark was also holding a newly-poured drink, and looked at him. "Umm.. ja. Sure.. Go." Denmark and Finland both started drinking, even attracting a small crowd. "CHUG, CHUG!" They cheered. It only lasted 11.72 seconds though. Finland set down his cup, burping loudly. "I won!" he announced, his eyes half closed, and his words slurred. Denmark didn't really care if he lost; he was too drunk to care. Sweden shook his head. His "friends" were crazy. As if to prove his point, Denmark came up to the Swede saying, "Hey, you're a pretty girl..." Drunk. _WAY_ too drunk. Sweden pushed him away, muttering something about psychological problems._ It's just a good thing he didn't bring his ax.._"Erm, maybe we should go now, ja?" Sweden checked his watch. 3:14 A.M. Had they really been here two hours? "Nuuuu, I wanna stayyyy!" Finland came up behind the Swede. "But," Sweden started, "I don't think it's good to stay longer." He glanced at Denmark, concentrating for a brief second, before muttering some unintellible words. Denmark was oddly serious, past his happy mask. Sweden looked down at the floor for a moment, thinking, and when he looked back up, his two friends had starting drinking and chatting again. "I'll, uh.. Be waiting in the car!" the Swede called out, grabbing Denmark's keys off the bar counter, and walking outside swiftly. He jogged to the car, hopped in the driver's seat, and put the keys in the ignition, turning the car on. He flipped the switch on the radio, and some sort of Danish rock music started blaring loudly. Sweden quickly turned it off, switched the volume down, changed the CD, and turned it back on again. He smiled; Swedish music. He leaned back into the seat, and yawned. He was tired from being awoken at midnight, so he allowed a light slumber while he waited for the others.

When his light slumber turned into a deep sleep, trouble started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't been active. I'm not dead, I promise. Just super busy. . Sorry for the bad writing, im not feeling this story much. Some SuFin, DenSu references this chapter. **

**Chp.3: **_The prank war_

Giggling. Sweden awoke to giggling. He looked to the back seat, where Denmark and Finland sat, and the giggling turned to full blown laughing. He didn't understand _what_ was _so _funny. "Hey, are you just gonna sit there, or drive us home?" Denmark said, snickering. "'M drivin'." Sweden replied, throwing a suspicious glance backwards. He sat forward, put on his seatbelt, and adjusted the car's mirror.

He screamed. Blood was all over his face.. wait, what? Then he understood what the laughter was about. He had been pranked. _Fake_ blood covered his face. He sighed at what he assumed was Denmark's immaturity. Then, he pushed down the gas pedal, and put the car in reverse in one fast movement, speeding away. Technically, he couldn't get arrested; he was a nation, right? So off he went, irritated.

When they got home, Finland and Denmark instantly went to bed. Sweden sighed, and set out some aspirin and water for them in the morning, to help their soon to come hangovers. After that, he decided to go wash his face off. Sweden reached the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it. After rubbing off all the fake blood, he started washing his glasses. He decided to check the time, but quickly found it was useless; his glasses were off. Chuckling at himself, he put his glasses back on and checked again. 5:49. Holy crap, wow. _"I should really get to bed." _He thought. _"But not before I think of a way to prank Denmark back.."_ Sweden stayed up another whole hour, pondering over what he could do. Then he got an idea. It might take some work, but it'll be worth the look on his face. Sweden went to bed, satisfied. After awakening, Sweden went to work on his plan. He left a note. _"Gone fishin'. Be back soon. ~_Swe." And with that, he left.

He sat back on his boat's seat, relaxing. Until his fishing pole moved, that is. Wrangling a fish in, Sweden counted.. _10..12..15.._ 16 fish. That should be enough. More 'n enough. He decided to spend a little extra time on the lake, enjoying the view from his boat. It was late afternoon, though, he should be getting back. He left the body of water, takin' his important bucket of fish.

"Su-san, I can't believe you did that!" That was Finland, two days later. Sweden hadn't done _that_ much, just dumped a bucket of live fish into Denmark's boxers while he was sleeping. "Ruotsi, are you listening?" Finland went on with his speech. Eventually, Sweden kissed on the lips him to shut him up. It worked. But then Denmark walked in, and at the sight of them kissing, his face fell. Although he would never admit it, he had feelings for the Swede. Anger swelled up inside him; He_ knew_ that he would _never_ get him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp.4:** _Never go Alone__  
_

_Never gonna get him. Pain. Never gonna get him. Sadness. _The words echoed throughout Denmark's head. In truth, he knew he should be happy for the Swede. But he just couldn't be, not with Finland in the picture..._ So, maybe, he should take him out of the picture._ Just get rid of him. _Bam_, like that. But how? The first thing that popped into his mind was murder. He could hide it, make it look like an accident.. Right?

"Hey, Den, somethin' wrong?" A certain Finn asked. When did he and Sweden stop kissing? "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Wanna go on a walk?" he said, a bit too fast, and a little bit too.. he wasn't sure. But Sweden heard what was in his voice. Pain. Revenge. Were the strange vibes he was getting off his friend right? "Sure," Finland replied. "I w'nna come." Sweden immediately said. "What, no!" was the reply from the Dane. "And why n't?" the taller man countered. "B-because I said so!"

Yeah right. 'Cause that's an answer.

"I w'nt a serious resp'nse, Den." "No," he pouted. "Why can't Denny and I just have some time together?" That was Finland. "J-ja! Why not?" the annoying Dane butted in. Sweden appeared to have given in when he said for them to just go. But he hadn't. He was going to see what was up. There was something wrong with this scenario. The vibes he had gotten off Denmark were off. He also wouldn't have randomly asked _only_ Finland for a walk; he would've asked the others. There was nothing Denmark liked more than having a family outing. Plus, it was raining. Who goes on a walk purposely when it's raining; they didn't take a rain jacket or umbrella either. So Sweden followed the two, suspicious at the behavior displayed that night.

Good thing he did.

The two were in a dark alleyway. It was scarier since it was raining. "Why are we-" "Ah! We're here!" Came the interruption. . Finland looked around.. _Where exactly_ is_ here?_ The were still in the alleyway. Nothing special. The shorter man tried to turn to face the Dane, but- "Turn around Fin!" Denmark said, putting on a fake happy voice. So he did. And when he did, Denmark pulled out a dagger he always kept hidden underneath his cloak, you could call it. It was a gift from Norway, all the way back from the Viking Age. It was special. He had never used it for anything but killing his unfortunate enemies. And he was going to use it to kill again. He lifted it, the blade shining in the rain.

And he brought it down. His victim screamed, yelling out for help. But nothing could be done to help without consequences. _Stab. _Denmark thought._ Kill. Out of the picture. Mine. He will be mine. _In his rage, he hadn't even figured out what had happened. That Sweden was the one he had attacked. That Sweden jumped out in front of Finland, to take the blade to his own flesh. That he had just nearly killed him, the man he loved.

"MISTER SWEDEN!" Finland's terrified wail echoed through the dark, rainy alleyway. Finland fell to his kness, quickly removing Denmark's dagger from Sweden's torso. "Are..you okay?" Sweden rasped. "Yes, yes, I'm fine.. But you! Oh, I'm so sorry Sweden!" Finland wailed, bowing his head. "Don't be sorry.. I save you by my own will..Denmark.. " The Swede couldn't finish his sentence. But Denmark.. Finland's blood boiled at the name. "You.." Sweden coughed, blood trickling from his mouth, but already being washed away by the rain. It was useless, he couldn't talk. "Shh." The Finn said. He stayed kneeling beside Sweden, until finally, slowly, his body shuddered and he drew his last breath. Denmark was watching from the background, expression carefully neutral. Finland turned to face him fully for the first time.


End file.
